baggins_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thorin Oakenshield
Thorin II Oakenshield '(b. TA 2746) is the tritagonist of the first book and dueteragonist of the second book. Born to Thrain, Thorin was born into the royual Family of Erebor, which had been ruled by Thorin's family for hundreds of years. He was thrown into exile after Smaug took over Erebor in 2770 and became king of Durin's Folk since his father was missing and his grandfather was gone. In the first book of Violet, Thorin is on a quest to reclaimhis home after being siezed for many years. He is skeptical about hobbits Bilbo Baggins, and his friend, Violet Greenhill until they save his life (Violet saving his life in Goblin town and Bilbo saving him on the edge of the forests. His death was prophesized, but Violet intervenes by taking the blow for Thorin, only recieving a not so deadly shoulder wound. The hobbits stay in Erebor, in which Violet names her second son after Master Oakenshield. His nephews, Fili and Kili begin to father children. Kili's latest is his daughter Lady Violet. After his friends, Violet and Bilbo's daughter, Lily, was born, Thorin was made her godfather by Violet from Bilbo's suggestion. His ''There and Back Again: Middle-earth Reimaged counterpart is Thyra Oakenshield. Appearances Early life Thorin was born in the year 2746 of the Third Age to Prince Thrain, son of Thror. His brother Frerin was born in 2751 and their sister born in 2760. Around ten years later, Thorin was on the balcony and heard the winds picking up and looked up to see Smaug. He ordered Balin to sound the alarm and shouted below to his people that the Dragon had come. Smaug destroyed Dale and invaded the Mountain. Thorin was forced to flee the mountain, along with his kin. When he saw Thranduil, Thorin screamed to the elves for help, but their king refused to help, which led to his anger of Elves forever. The once proud race were forced to flee into exile and forced to find work wherever they could find it. Thorin never forgave, nor did he ever forget. Thorin later fought in the Battle of Moria. Violet: The Indigo Flower of the Valley Violet: The Desolation upon the Mountain Violet: Bad Blood '' Physical appearance Personality and traits Throughout the remainder of the series, Thorin is pig-headed and his stubbornness gets him closer to being madness. A running gag in the series is that most people point out that Thorin lacks direction. In one point, he had lost his way in both the Shire and in Mirkwood, despite being the leader. He also directed Violet and Bilbo in the wrong direction when they were lost in Mirkwood forest again before a group of elves came and helped them out of the woods. Relationships Bilbo Baggins Violet Greenhill Violet and Thorin meet in Bag End of the spring of TA 2941.At first his relationship is strained with Violet until she saves his life in Goblintown and also binds her wound. They shared a cell in Mirkwood which Thorin grows concerned for her since the wound she still had from the goblins mixed in with the spider wound and reluctantly lets Tauriel heal her. Thorin later starts to recognize both burglar and healer that they have grown into friends and they are now his responsibilities prior to what he said in Bag End. During the COmpany versus Smaug, Thorin runs after Violet and says they should search for their friend. In ''Bad Blood, Violet tries to also reason with Thorin, but he is too blinded into what she is saying. They later stand together during the Battle of the FIve Armies. Dain assumes that both of them are in a relationship but they both deny it and are only friends and have more of a sibling relationship than a romantic one. Thorin seems to look after her for Bilbo in the battle and wants to know she is safe. Once, he lets her ride in front of him on their battle ram so she doesn't fall off and has her scout the towers with Fili and Kili instead of having her fight Goblin mercenaries. For her bravery, Thorin gives her the title, "Lady Violet Rosa Greenhill under the mountain" and she is the only female to ever be knighted in Durin history. Thorin also lets her take a seat at his table of the Royal Company of Erebor (previously titled '''Thorin and Company). Lily Baggins Lily Baggins is Thorin's goddaughter, and the daughter of Thorin's closest friends, Violet and Bilbo Baggins. In the short story, Thorin wishes that he had a child. When Lily is born, Violet sees this desire and names him Lily's godfather. Thorin acted as a fatherly figure to her because he has no children of his own and He also loves her as a daughter. He spoils her with chocolate behind Mr. and Mrs. Baggins' backs. Lily affectionately calls Thorin "Uncle". Alison Despite her being half-dwarf, half-elf, Alison is one of Thorin's favored great-nieces, who he just refers to as his niece only. She was in fact the first one born and Thorin held her by Tauriel and Kili's consent. They appear to have a good relationship and Alison seems to enjoy listening to his stories with her childhood friends, Frodo, Thorin and Lily. Family/Relationships Children: Lily Baggins (goddaughter) ' Siblings:' * Brother: Frerin * Sister: Dis Nieces and Nephews: * Fíli (nephew) * Kíli I (nephew) * Sven (great nephew) * Vili II (twin great nephew) *Violet (twin great niece) * Prince Kili II (great nephew) *Princess Elsa (great niece) * Princess Alison (great niece) * Princess Inge (great niece) Category:Main characters Category:Thorin and Company‏‎ Category:First generation of heroes in the novels Category:Line of Durin